Support is requested for basic scentific consultants to participate in The Fourth Chicago Conference on Neural Trauma: "Cellular Reactions of the Nervous System to Injury." The conference is the primary vehicle for interchange of research designs and formulation of new projects for the NINCDS supported head and spinal cord injury center. The goal of the conference is stimulation of research into basic mechanisms in CNS injury and repair. The publication of the proceedings, as in the case of the 3 preceding conferences will, it is hoped, provide a state of the art handbook for the young investigators who are particularly invited to participate in the conference.